Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,002 in the name of Terry D. Beard, entitled "Alternating Current Liquid Crystal Light Valve" and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention teaches the basic principles of operation of an alternating current liquid crystal light valve which requires that a photoconductor be impedence-matched to the liquid crystal, the photocapacitance of the photoconductor being modulated in response to an input light image.
The above-referenced Fraas patent teaches the advantages of providing such a light valve with a photocapacitive light sensor of high sensitivity comprising a charge storage semiconductor diode disclosed therein as comprising a cadmium sulphide photodiode.